Por casualidad
by tihonofuyumi
Summary: Lucy Johnson es una camarera miserable, que odia la vida y a ella misma, pero por asar del destino se topo con uno de los cantantes mas famosos del mundo Jared Leto, el en un gesto de buena actitud intentara que vea la vida de otra manera, ¿PERO...POR QUE?, solo era otra pobre muchacha que ni sabia quien era... PORFAS DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD T3T
1. Chapter 1

**POR CASUALIDAD**

Hola mis queridos amigos vengó a ustedes con este nevó fic, espero que les agradé mucho por que realmente me encanto escribirlo y es que desde ya hace bastantes días que la idea anda rondando mi cabeza y bueno a que estamos.

Otra cosa no sean duros con migo es mi primer fic de 30 seconds to mars y porfiss dejen me un review , al cabo no les cuesta nada :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 : POR CASUALIDAD**

**Lucy POV**

Estaba yo escuchando unos mensajes en la contestadora, que por cierto esperaba con ansias y lo que eran decían era esto...

-Buenas tardes señorita Johnson su solicitud de trabajo en la diseñadora LIBH a sido negada , lo sentimos y que tenga un buen día-

Eso me hizo sentir entre triste y frustrada, pero seguí escuchando los siguentes mensajes, que también eran de trabajo... Después de escuchar todos los demás me entristecí porque ¡ no puedo creer que en todos me rechazaron! Me hacia sentir muy mal, por que apesar de mis estudios no podía conseguir un empleo para el que realmente estudie, detestaba mucho estar en esa posición, el dinero no me alcanzaba y el tiempo tampoco. Estaba harta de eso , así que decidí dar un paseo al parque de enfrente, le deje una nota a mi mejor amiga Emily que también vivía en ese departamento.

Allí estaba yo sentada en una banca para intentar despejarme de mi situación, pero no solo era eso si no que también detestaba mi vida, desde siempre me decía a mi misma que nadie me quería ¡ y como no pensar en eso!

Todo aquel que la viese diría lo mismo, sentía mucha, mucha furia y frustración tantas emociones al mismo tiempo...de repente sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero yo no voltee, puesto que a mi no me interesaba quien fuera, si era un asaltante o un violador lo que fuese que era, no me importaba, mi vida es un asco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto, supe que era un hombre el que me habla, pero su tono de voz parecía que realmente era de preocupación verdadera.

-Si, ¿por qué pregunta?- me intrigaba de el porque me preguntaba sobre mi estado, si tan solo estaba allí sentada sin hacer nada y lo voltee a ver, se veía joven, cabello castaño claro y largo de ojos azules pero muy claros que hipnotizarían a cualquiera.

- Es que, te ves muy triste y aparte estas llorando- me dijo aún con tono preocupado, yo instintivamente me toque el rostro y sentí claramente mis gruesas lágrimas de cocodrilo pero no me había dado cuenta, ¿tan miserable soy?. En seguida me limpie mis lágrimas y le conteste al hombre.

- Lamento mucho que me halla visto de esa manera tan deplorable y por causarle problemas- me dirigí a el a la cual su expresión se relajó pero no parecía muy convencido.

- ¿ Estas realmente segura? - me volvió a preguntar a la cual respondí con un " si " pero el hombre seguía inseguro, después voltee a ver mi reloj y... ¡ dios ya es bien tarde! Será mejor que valla si no Emily se preocuparía y no quería eso.

- Lo siento mucho pero me tengo que retirar, hay disculpe las molestias- me pare del el pequeño asiento del parque y me dispuse a irme pero una mano tomo mi muñeca voltee para tras y después vi que era `el...

-No eres ninguna molestia, pero antes de que te vallas me puedes decir tu nombre, es que no se ,por sí acaso heheheh- me dijo y yo solo le dije mi nombre...

-Lucy Johnson- le dije mi nombre y me sonrió , después me fui a mi casa y efectivamente allí estaba Emilyesperándome enseguida del pasillo.

-En donde te habías metido mujer, me tenías preocupada- allí estaba exagerando la situación... Como siempre.

-Te deje una nota, donde decía que iba a salir a dar un paseo y que no me esperaras- le dije en tono de " te lo dije" y me fui a la cocina para comer algo ya que no había cenado, al entrar en la cocina lo primero que encontré fue un trozo de pan tostado y un pedazo de queso americano, así que me dispuse a prepararme un sándwich.

Emily me platico como le estaba yendo en la universidad y de lo poco que le faltaba para graduarse de esta. Me contaba muchas cosas, y ocasionalmente me asía sonreír de las cosas que me decía, pronto se hizo tarde así que nos deseamos la buenas noche y cada quien partió a su habitación.

Una ves en mi cuarto me puse a pensar en las cosas que me ocurrieron durante el día, pero lo único que se me vino a la mente fueron esos ojos completamente azules y su rostro, me levanté un poco abrumada y recordé que no le había preguntado al muchacho su nombre, ¡rayos que descuidara fui!...

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Yo venía corriendo por la calle de los ángeles un poco apresurada por que, !lamentablemente mi despertador, se tenía que descomponer justo el día de hoy! y para el colmo ni Emily me despertó por que según esto quería dejarme descansar, ¡patrañas!, yo tengo un trabajo aunque sea de camarera en un restaurante, pero lo tengo.-

Listo, por fin llegue - dije mientras entraba al edificio por la parte de atrás y me ponía mi uniforme , que consistía en un traje muy elegante pero con un delantal negro que resaltaba muy bien la figura de mi cuerpo, pero sólo termine de ponérmelo y llego el murciélago , heheheh de esa manera llamaba a mi compañero por que siempre se me a figurado eso ¿ Pero a quien no? Si siempre llevaba su cabello escabeche negro hasta l os hombros, piel blanca y sus ojos verde Esmeralda.

-Llegas tarde- me hablo secamente pero con la miraba fija en mi.

-Lo se y lo lamento mucho James, es que no sabes lo que me paso y- no termine de decir por que me interrumpió para hablar.

-No me importa, pero me a costado mucho cubrirte ¿sabes?- me dijo James mientras suspiraba y se iba a seguir trabajando, tal ves no lo parezca pero James es mi mejor amigo y no piensen que le gustó, por que tiene novia, es solo que me doy cuenta de que se preocupa por mi, aunque sea muy frío, pero con migo es más abierto que con los demás.

Después de un rato note que James llevaba a unos clientes a la zona VIP y bueno, yo no se por que hizo eso y ni me interesa, pero luego se me acerco y me dijo...

-toma sus órdenes y has lo que te dicen, la reputación del el restaurante depende mucho de eso...-me dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar el delantal en la aparte de atrás del restaurante y yo solo pregunte del por que se iba tan de repente, ¡necesitaba saber!, por qué es lo amigo y me preocupaba por el...

-¡que! ¿por que? ¿ que ocurre?- solo deseaba que no fuera nada malo..

-... Voy a ver a mi hermano, parece que esta despertando...- yo me quede como piedra y luego lo abrase y le respondí

- Que bueno, pero es mejor que ya te vallas y tranquilo ahora yo te cubro- termine de decirle y le mostré mi pulgar arriba y me me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Hace como una semana John el hermano menor de James tuvo un accidente muy grabe y lo tuvieron que internar  
de emergencia y desde entonces noto a James un poco más decaído :(.  
Después de hablar con James me dirigí a la mesa de estos sujetos con una sonrisa pero una normal, los tres eran hombres y cada uno de ellos se veía feliz, el primero era de ojos entre verde y miel que por cierto son muy lindos tenia el cabello corto con un tatuaje abajo de la oreja con forma de un triángulo dividido a la mitad de manera horizontal y se notaba muy fuerte, se veía sexi. El segundo se veía alto con el cabello oscuro y un fleco muy largó que lo hacía ver atractivo, por donde se le viese y el tercero solo pude notar su cabello castaño claro y largo por que estaba de espaldas pero al fin y al cabo no me importaba.

- Buenos días, si ya escogieron puedo tomar sus órdenes..- me que de sorprendida de ver quien era ese hombre, era el joven que me pregunto si estaba bien ayer en el parque... Y el fue el primero en ordenar.

- Por su puesto que puedes, al fin ya hemos escogido así que comencemos... Lucy- me miro divertido por que me asuste un poco cuando dijo mi nombre, pues me sorprendió.

-Por su puesto- le dije y después el hombre de tatuaje río un poco divertido por mi reacción , dijo lo que deseaba, al parecer se llamaba Shannon y el joven de fleco Tomó pero sólo deseaba saber como se llamaba el que tenía ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

- Muy bien, entonces en lo que les traigo sus platillos, desearían algo de tomar- dije cordialmente como me dijo James, si el lo dice lo tengo que respetar.  
Después de 2 minutos les entregué sus bebidas a cada quien como las habían pedido, ¡dios me estaba cansando! y no por que no me gustará, es sólo que hacer el trabajo de James es arduo, por que el hace el trabajo de 2 camareros en 1 y yo sola es como decir 3 y bueno iba y venía; dejaba las órdenes y cobraba, todo eso era mucho para mi, así que cuando vi una oportunidad para descansar lo hice, pero fue tan rápido, que casi ni lo sentí. Note que los que realmente me importaba que disfrutaran de su comida habían terminado de comer y pidieron la cuenta .

- Hey podrías traernos la cuenta por favor - me dijo el de ojos de color indescriptible a los que el azul les quedaba corto ¡ pero que estoy diciendo! Estaba tan hipnotizada por aquellos ojos que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, estaba tan metida en ellos que tarde un poco en reaccionar, por que ¡dios que sexi es ese hombre!, pero que estoy diciendo, ni siquiera lo conozco, ¡rayos! solo has lo que se te dice Lucy.

- Por su puesto que si -le dije pero lo único que deseaba era saber su nombre, yo quería realmente saber y antes de irme por la cuenta le pregunte discretamente por su nombre claro muy avergonzada.

- Valla hasta que al fin me preguntas Lucy, me llamo Jared Leto y el es mi hermano Shannon y mi amigo Tomo Milicevic - me dijo mostrándome su bella sonrisa.

- Gracias.. Jared- le dije y fui por su cuenta como me había pedido y se la entregue. Después de unos cuantos minutos se levantaron y se disponían a irse, suspire de cansancio, ya que James no había vuelto de ver a su hermano y no lo culpo; no me di cuenta de en que momento Jared se me acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro.

- No veremos pronto- me dijo de manera seductora en el oído y yo sentía una emoción un poco difícil de descifrar, por que era la primera ves que lo sentía y cuando me di vuenta ya se habían ido del lugar.  
Después de una hora vi que llegaba James, dios tenía un aspecto entre felicidad pero a la ves preocupado.

- Como te fue- le pregunte... Me sorprendí un poco por lo que me dijo, pero sobretodo feliz por que su hermano se estaba recuperando. Pero después de haber escuchado todo lo que paso yo también me preocupe un poco.

Cuando por fin marcaron las 7: 30 me fui directo a mi casa ya que a esa hora terminaba mi turno y aparte por que Emily y yo habíamos quedado para ver una película esa noche. Estaba por llegar a mi casa pero nuevamente la inseguridad y las dudas sobre mi miserable existencia me vinieron a asaltar e instintivamente me desvié de allí para dirigirme al banco del parque, ya que ese era el único lugar donde me sentía cómoda y podía meditar sobre mi vida y mis decisiones. Cuando llegue eran las 8 y estaba oscuro, pero era perfecto para pensar y lamentable. Como ya sabia que estaría allí por un largo rato le mande un mensaje a Emily donde le mentí diciéndole que iría a un mandado y que no me esperara.

Allí estaba yo nuevamente llorando y lamentándome, pero volví a sentir que alguien se sentaba a mi lado... Era el... Era Jared viéndome como la noche anterior, preocupado, me iba a ir pero lo que sucedió después me sorprendió.  
Jared estaba allí dándome un abrazo muy cálido y yo solo atine a corresponderlo.

Jared POV

Quería saber que tenía, no me importaba quien era o si apenas la había conocido, pero cualquiera que la viese en ese estado también se preocuparía y de hecho me sorprendía de como ella era la misma chica sonriente que me atendió, a Taomo y a Shannon tan amable y feliz que no parecían la misma, así que le pregunte sin soltarla del por que lloraba tan amargamente..."Detesto mi vida" me respondió y después continuó " me odio a mi misma" eso me dejo perplejo, claro uno podía odiar la vida ¿pero a uno mismo? Se notaba que sufría y mucho, así que decidí intentar subirle los ánimos par quitarle esa expresión.

-¿No quieres dar una vuelta? Sólo para que... No se, te despejes un poco- Le pregunte para que dejara de pensar en la razón que la entristecía, ella asintió lo cual era afirmativo.

Después de dejar la banca para comenzar a caminar lo único que hacia era contarle cosas graciosas para subirle el ánimo a lo cual respondió positivamente y momentos después ella empezó ella a hablar, me contaba alguna de sus anécdotas divertidas asiendo la olvidar de su pesar sobre cualquiera que fuera la razón y al poco rato su rostro se le ilumino con una sonrisa , pero se hizo más de noche y término yéndose cerca de la medianoche, pero por alguna razón cuando se marcho la seguí y cuando la alcance le cogí la muñeca y le dije que mañana viniera otra es al parque...

- ¡Qué!¿por que?- Me pregunto sorprendida y la verdad yo también lo estaba, pues ¡que rayos me estaba pasando!

-No se pero vendrás a tus secciones de ánimos con el querido Jared leto - Le termine de decir y pude ver que se sonrojó y me respondió " si" y se fue dándome un beso en la mejilla... Que tenía esa mujer que me hacia actuar de esta manera, tan... Imprudente...

* * *

Uf espero les allá gustado, porfiss dejen un review, al fin y al cabo son gratis.

Otra cosa, le quiero agradecer a mi querida compañera, amiga, familia (todo en una persona) por haberme ayudad a escribirla, bueno radactarla XD por que mi amiga la ortografía y no es mi aliada hehehe... XD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AYAME-SAN!

ATTE: su amiga Tihonofuyumi


	2. Chapter 2

Por casualidad part 2

hola querida gente, hoy les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, espero que la disfruten :3

se me estaba olvidando, lamento muchísimo los errores de mi comentario es que ya era tarde pero bueno lo siento mucho...

AYAME! GRACIAS OTRA VES POR LA AYUDA 3333333

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: ESE EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO**

Jared POV

Rayos que es lo que tiene esa mujer, que me hacer actuar tan raro, detesto no saber lo que tengo, pero si le cuento a Shannon me va a empezar a molestar respecto al tema y no quiero eso, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza, no podía, su olor de cuando la abrase, que cabello totalmente negro hasta la media espalda, su piel blanca, y sus ojos de un marrón casi negros, pero es que realmente no entendía, según yo las rubias son más mis gustos y ella era lo contrario de ellas, ella era diferente en su totalidad.

- hermano te noto un poco distraído- me dijo Shannon mientras se reía a carcajadas y se ponía las manos en el abdomen por la risa.

- de que te ríes animal- le pregunte un poco enojado y extrañado por ese tipo de comentario, por que el mendigo andaba riéndose de mi.

- ¡es que, acábaste de echarle leche al huevo!- me dijo, en ese instante salí de mis pensamientos sobre Lucy, que me intrigada bastante, para voltear a ver el desastre del que mi hermano se reía, entonces volteó y ! Rayos era cierto! Cómo se me pudo haber ido la onda en algo hací.

-ahhhhhh ¿¡por que!? ¿¡Por qué Lucy!? No puede dejar de pensar en ti - maldije mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-uuhhhh, parece que a alguien le gusta una persona- me sonroje de sobré manera, porque justamente Shannon sabía que era lo que me distraía...

- ¡N-noo es cierto, estaba pensando en cosas de la banda! - le dije intentando que me dejara en paz ¡pero nooo tenía que tartamudear, ahora va insistir más!.

- ¡ya! Jared déjate de juegos y dime quien es la afortunada- me dijo divertido, pero no le iba a decir nada por que para empezar ni yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia Lucy.

- hola mis jóvenes amigos!- ohh no llego Tomo y él y Shannon no me dejarán de preguntar, ojalá y no pase, pero, oh oh ya es muy tarde.

- Tomo ven y ayúdame a sacarle la información a mi hermanito- le dijo Shannon sin dejarme de mirar divertido obviamente estaba disfrutando de esto y como ya conocía a Tomo, sabía que también se iba a divertir, apareciendo así una sonrisa en su rostro, parecida a la de mi hermano.

-ohhh, claro!, pero primero explícame que clase de información.-dijo Tomo divertido mientras me rodeaban y eso no es bueno por ningún lado por qué ya eran dos contra uno.  
-mira lo que pasa es que el día de hoy, noto a mi hermanito un poco distraído y parece que es una chica, pero nome quiere decir quien es- le comento Shannon mitras seguían acorralando me.

- oh! Con que eso era, uhh Jared dinos porfas quien es esa chica- dijo Tomo divertido, mientra yo me moría de los nervios, por que dios estaba nerviosísimo y empeorará a cada paso que ellos daban, pero aún así no tenía muy claros mis sentímientos.

-no, estoy seguro de lo que siento, solo...que no se qué pensar- dije para que ya me dejarán en paz ya de una vez, lo único que deseaba era irme, pero después de haber dicho esto sólo conseguí empeorar las cosas.

- ¡ohhh !esa chica te trae en las nubes hermanito- dijo Shannon todavía con su sonrisa traviesa.- no me importa, si no sabes que es lo que sientes, entonces dime que te provoca y te diré yo que es- me dijo con un aire de orgullo.

- mmmm... ¿Que dices hermanito?- le dije mientras agarraba las llaves del departamento y salía huyendo de sus preguntas.

- no hullas ¡heyy! ¡Jared! - gritaba Shannon mientras intentaba alcanzarme, pero que bueno que la única ropa que traía puesta eran sus bóxer y obviamente no iba a salir así, que suerte.

Uf por poco y no puedo escapar de sus preguntas incómodas; por que dios eso era realmente incómodo. Suspire con cansancio una vez fuera de eso y...¡ rayos salí tan rápido de la casa, que se me olvido ponerme los lentes de sol y un gorro! Cuándo apenas iba a retroceder, para buscar unos dentro, la vi... Era ella , era Lucy la mujer que no me había dejado pensar con claridad en las últimas horas. Tenia el cabello suelto con un pantalón negro entubado y rasgado con una blusa blanca un poco holgada.

Enseguida me escondí en la esquina de una casa, parecía que ella vivía a la vuelta de la esquina, eso explica por que me la topaba en el parque con regularidad, ¡era mi vecina!, pero se veía cansada, estaba saliendo de su casa acompañada de otra mujer, también un poco agobiada y Lucy le sonrió, no se qué le dijo pero la otra chica le sonrió y después se alejó. La sonrisa de Lucy se borró y se tornó sombría, mire que había entrado nuevamente a su casa para después salir, un poco más arreglada, por que se agarró su cabello en una coleta alta, a pesar de la distancia, logre ver que aspiraba y para poner una sonrisa en su lugar, pero no como las de ayer... Si no, una falsa...

Después se fue caminando rumbo al restaurante de ayer, supongo que trabaja ahí, pero no se... Me preocupaba, de seguro la a de estar pasando mal...  
Ahora que la vea le preguntaré que tiene...

LUCY POV

Íbamos Emily y yo saliendo de la casa; cada quien con rumbo a su destino; le vi un poco decaída por que le conté que últimamente he estado un poco preocupada gracias a las cuentas y todos los gastos que tenemos que realizar y al parecer a ella también le pasaba lo mismo, Emily me había comentado tiempo atrás que buscaría otro trabajo aparte del que tiene para poder cubrir las deudas, pobre, trabajaba muy duro... Le dije que todo estaría bien y que yo me encargaría de todo, me sonrió pero, a pesar de ello, seguí preocupada.  
Pero ¡dios!, que haré si no pago mañana, le digo adiós ala casa y no tengo dinero para quedarme en un hotel ni

Emily, gracias a que ella y yo juntamos el pago de nuestros trabajos para cubrir la renta de la casa, pero a pesar de que la pagamos entre las dos, todavía falta dinero para cubrir las deudas de la Universidad de Emily.  
¡Carajo! Que le digo si no consigo dinero hoy... ¡Mierda!, pero a pesar de todas mis preocupaciones suspire e intente relajarme para atender ala gente con una sonrisa.  
Después de sacar todas las frustraciones me peine tan rápido como pude y entre en el restaurante.

-Buenos días James- le salude sonriente, pero a pesar de eso se me quedo viendo fijamente, como si estuviera analisandome y después se me acerco.

- ¿que tienes mujer?- me pregunto tan de repente, así era James directo al grano.

-nada de nada ¿por?- dije tan normal como puede para que no se diera cuenta.

-dime la verdad- James se me acerco peligrosamente mientras me acorralaba con sus dos brazos, por que James está como uno quiere, de cuerpo atlético y sus ojos Esmeralda lo hacen ver muy sexy. Y luego estaba a tan sólo 10 centímetros de mis rostro.

-te conozco, desde hace 7 años dime que tienes- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme

- tan sólo unos problemas económicos y ya james- le dije por que su sercania me estaba poniendo nerviosa

- que tanto- me pregunto, curioso.

-si no pago mañana la renta de la casa me corren al igual que a Emily-le dije mientras desviaba su mirada.

-cuanto necesitas- me pregunto pero obviamente no iba a dejar que me prestase, no él, también necesita el dinero para pagar los gastos médicos de su hermano.

- James, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, tu hermano y tu lo necesitan - le dije para que recapacitara.

- sólo dime cuanto- volvió a insistir.

- no, no creo que sea necesario.. ya veré como le hago y...- me interrumpió

-si es necesario, aparte, no puedo dejarte así sabiendo que te puede ayudar para que no te echen de tu hogar.

-James- lo habrase y yo seguía negando con la cabeza.

- sólo dime- me volvió a preguntar pero no con su cara fría de siempre si no de preocupación.

- 300 dólares - le dije, pero en realidad eso era mucho dinero y no quería que él batallara por mi, que no valgo nada

- tranquila, podrás pagarme cuando quieras- me dijo mientras se iba a seguir trabajando y yo hacia lo que Jamens me prestará dinero me hacía sentir mal, ya que él es demasiado bueno...

* * *

¡POR FAVOR! REGALENME UN REVIEW 3


End file.
